The Sickness
by Starkiss Motou
Summary: Yuugi gets sick and faints during a test. No reason to panic, right? Wrong. Yuugi's fever worsens with each passing day, worrying Yami. What fate will befall them? Will Yuugi get better? And what will Yami do if he doesn't? [dedicated to Taryn!]


**Note: **This whole entire fic, from start to finish, is dedicated to my dear darling friend, one of my best, the almighty Taryn. She used to love this fic when it used to be up and I wanted to do something special for her on her birthday, which happens to be today, July 19, people. I hope she enjoys it as much as you do!

---  
  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I own official merchandise, cards, t- shirts, puzzles, yo-yo's, blah blah blah... but I don't own the show itself, mmkay?

---  
  
**The Sickness**  
  
Chapter 1: Under the Weather

---

**Legend:**  
  
[ Words ] = Yami speaking through the mind link  
  
/ Words / = Yuugi speaking through the mind link  
  
"Blah" = talking  
  
'Blah' = thinking 

---  
  
- **Normal POV **-  
  
When Yuugi got up on Monday morning, he knew that he wasn't feeling completely normal. He felt a little too hot to be normal. And sure enough, when he took his temperature and it said 102 F; that's 3.4 degrees higher than normal.  
  
He shrugged it off and chose to go on with his normal morning routine and hope that he didn't get worse during the day.  
  
When he took his lunch from in the fridge, Yami spoke up. Being the omniscient and somewhat overprotective dark half that he was, Yami felt compelled to make sure Yuugi was feeling okay.  
  
"Are you all set?" The dark half inquired.  
  
"Yup... you didn't do anything to my lunch while I was in the shower, did you?" Was the suspicious reply.  
  
"Honest to Ra himself, I did not touch your lunchbox." Yami assured him. [ With my powers, anyway. ] He added to himself as an afterthought.  
  
/ Smooth move... unfortunately, I'm pretty sure only you could've found the fossilized tuna noodle casserole that's in the back of the fridge. I thought you were supposed to _protect _me from harm, not unload poisonous food on me! /  
  
[ Blast. ] Yami reprimanded himself mentally for being caught in his lie. [ Oh well, I have to do what needs to be done. ]   
  
"Fair warning, Yami; if the smell in there gets any funkier than it is now, then I blame you." Yuugi replied sternly as he put on his shoes.  
  
"Deal... you sure you're feeling okay? I can sense a disturbance within you." Yami asked, returning to his original topic.  
  
"I said yes already. And, while you try to find the disturbance in the force," he gigled at his joke. "I'll be in a biology exam today, so wish me luck." Yuugi hoisted his bag onto his shoulders and exited the front door to the Game Shop.  
  
"Break a leg." The semi-solid teen replied, leaning against the doorframe. It amazed both teens that Yami's transparency didn't let him slip through the wall.  
  
"And stay out of my head today! I don't need any distractions from you!" Yuugi called behind him.  
  
Yami feigned an innocent look on his face and a hurt look in his eyes. "Who, me? Why, I'm ashamed that you'd even suspect me of snooping!"  
  
"This coming from the guy who ate half my chocolate stash. Nice try, though. You need to work on looking innocent."  
  
"I'll leave that to you," Yami quickly declined, quietly taking out a bar of chocolate from his coat pocket. "Good luck though," he took a bite from the chocolate bar and shut the door, laughing at Yuugi's accusations of thieving chocolate.

---  
  
_**Question 18: **What is the role of the mitochondria in a cell?_  
  
This was the kind of stupid question Yuugi was faced with.  
  
'_How should I know...? I should know; that's my problem. That and my head's pounding!_' Yuugi held his head between his hands. His high fever had escalated into a powerful headache.  
  
He dropped his head onto his desk, hurting it in the process. '_Ouch... oh why bother with this? My head really hurts... I should just stop here and take a snooze... I'm two questions away from being done the test, anyway._'  
  
He turned his head to look at all the other teens in his class. The majority of them looked confused and tired, except a few obvious exceptions like Seto Kaiba, who had been done ten minutes into it.  
  
'_He must be an alien..._' Yuugi's blurred thoughts informed him. His fever was coming back with vengeance; he really felt hot under the collar.  
  
'_Bleh... I must've caught one bad fever. Maybe I should've stayed home today... then I could sleep... and protect my chocolate stash from Yami..._'  
  
A sudden burst of hot white light invaded Yuugi's sight, and he blacked out instantly.

---  
  
"Woah... where am I?" Yuugi muttered as he awoke from his sleepy daze.  
  
[ In your room, genius. ] Yami replied from inside Yuugi's head. [ I'm back here because your Grandfather's home now. He'll take care of you. ]  
  
/ Take care of me...? What are you talking about? /  
  
[ From what I heard, you fainted in class and he had to come get you. ] Yami replied smartly.  
  
/ I fainted? / Yuugi was in disbelief.  
  
[ Yes. I knew there was something wrong with you today. Why didn't you stay home today, Yuugi? I could've taken care of you. ]  
  
/ Because, if I did, then it would look like I was trying to get out of the test. / He replied drowsily and rolled over.  
  
Yami sighed. [ Well, since you're going to sleep, I'm going to follow suit. Maybe if you rest up, you'll feel better. ]  
  
/ From what I hear, sleep, soup and orange juice usually fix these things in a day or so. / Came the sleepy reply. / G'night, Yami. /  
  
[ Good night Yuugi... don't rush yourself into getting better. The sun will come out tomorrow, even if you're not up with it, okay? ]   
  
/ You got it, captain. Night, night. / Yuugi snuggled into his covers and fell asleep within seconds.  
  
A relieved sigh came from Yami's soul room.  
  
'_I was really worried for him... and maybe tomorrow, when the sun comes up, he'll be completely better again, and I won't have to worry so much for him... Oops, here comes Grandpa, I'd better go to sleep now._'  
  
--- **To Be Continued **---  
  
Starkiss: buaha...  
  
Yami: I can't believe you put this back up! You know I'm not too happy with this story line either!  
  
Starkiss: I know... but I promised it, and this is a very fun story to write.  
  
Yami: Oh man...  
  
Starkiss: Hope you all enjoyed, and leave a review behind you if you please!

---  
  
Have a glorious day!  
  
Starkiss Motou


End file.
